The Guardians Sin
by DarkYamiAngel
Summary: It was passed through the rings from the first family time .It is nothing more, and nothing less but one feeling.The connection of the Vongola boss with his Guardians is far more deeper and greater than anyone can imagine.Devotion,admiration,adoration,respect all can wrapped with a ribbon into one thing which is LOVE. AllX27
1. Chapter 1-Reborn's question

**_Author:_ **Dark Yami Angel

**_Summary:_**It was passed trough the rings from the first family time .It is nothing more, and nothing less but one feeling . The connection of the Vongola boss with his Guardians is far more deeper and greater than anyone can imagine .Devotion,admiration,adoration,respect all can wrapped with a ribbon into one thing which is **_L_**._**O**_._**V**_._**E.** _That's the Vongola secret,that's the Guardians _**Sin**_ .

* * *

It was funny into a strange way, if you think more about it .After all this time …After he had _**took a trip to hell and come back**_ ,he still hadn't got used to this new life of his .The life which just a mafia boss can live ,with the advantages and the disadvantages. And for his disappointed ,even after he took the PLACE that Reborn wanted him to take so bad ,he still didn't left him alone and in peace. The hellish tutor still torture him ,under the pretext that he still didn't prove him that he had stopped to be a apprentice. But who wouldn't want a life when you can order peoples around at your like?! Who wouldn't want someone to always be there at your every wish?!

" _**Yeah, Yeah!**_ "

Tsunayoshi Sawada mumbled, taking off his reading glasses and slowly placing them down onto the wooden desk in front of him .Presently, the current boss was into his office, checking the reports from his Guardians about the new alliances that Vongola make with the German mafia families. He was tired beyond everything else, and he still had a mountain of paper-works to finish thanks to his tutor gratitude.

" _**I swear ,Reborn wishes to kill me!**_ "

He mumbled once again ,then jump in fright when he heard the click of a gun loading and something cold and the back of his neck .Sweat-dropping ,he gulped then said .

" _**Reborn,can't you take a joke?!**_ "

One more the click of the loading gun could be heard ,and the present boss knew that his tutor was pissed beyond every thing else that Tsuna could think about. Another sweat-drop rolled down onto his forehead ,as he tried to keep his heratic breathing in place,but he still didn't got used to this dark side of his tutor ,even after all this time .

" _**Lambo once again ...What did he did this time?**_ "

Tsuna said, trying to change the subject but shivered in fear when he heard his tutor chuckle darkly. Even if his Thunder Guardian some time pisses his tutor to the extreme ,he is never life this .

~_** Something else must be happening with him!**_ ~

Through the present boss ,as he closed his eyes. He make-up his mind to turn around and look at his tutor ,but before he would do that Reborn had finally spoke, breaking the silence.

" _**Tell me ,Dame-Tsuna . Did you knew about what kind of dreams your Guardians have ?!**_ "

Tsuanyoshi's brown/chocolate eyes in shock at his tutor words ,then blinks twice. ~ _**What kind of dreams my guardians have?! What's the meaning of this ?! Why should I know of what they dream about ?!**_~

" _**I do not understand ,Reborn .Why should I know of what they dream ?!**_ "

Tsuna asked his tutor, not looking at him directly ,but through the mirror which is now into his hands. He blinked twice ,surprise when he saw the playful grin which the Hitman was trying to hide with his fedora.

" _**Well ,don't know Dame-Tsuna. I through you should know ,but I think you'll find soon enough.** _"

Were the words which the strongest hitman into the world said ,into such a mysterious tone that make the present boss wonder of what's this mystery about.

* * *

" _**COME ON BASEBALL IDIOT!**_ "

The angry Storm Guardian of the Vongola family shouted, to his present mission partner and complementary Guardian Yamamoto Takeshi also known as the Rain Guardian . The said Rain Guardian grinned widely, then tried to calm down his partner by saying .

" _**Ma,Ma Gokudera. I am sure Tsuna isn't going to disappear if we are home 10 minutes later.**_ "

He joked around ,but this simple joke make the Storm Guardian far more redder than the flames which burst into fury from his Vongola Gear.

" _**Shut up ,Baseball Idiot. I am truly in lo...I mean ,I really respect the Tenth .I cannot be late when he told me to be back as soon as I can.**_ "

He retorted back ,crossing his arms over his chest ,glaring daggers at the taller and more build man in front of him ,that didn't stop to smile .Until some seconds later when his expression become glacial.

" _**If I remember good ,Tsuna told US to be back as soon as we can .**_"

He said, pronouncing that US into a more deeper manner, receiving another glare from the other Guardian .From when the Guardians had realized that all of them had feelings for their Boss, they had decided to leave subtile traces of their love for their boss ,and let Tsuna decide who he wants.

" _**Ngh! Let's just go!** _"


	2. Chapter 2-Mystery

**_Author:_ **Dark Yami Angel

**_Summary:_**It was passed trough the rings from the first family time .It is nothing more, and nothing less but one feeling . The connection of the Vongola boss with his Guardians is far more deeper and greater than anyone can imagine .Devotion,admiration,adoration,respect all can wrapped with a ribbon into one thing which is **_L_**._**O**_._**V**_._**E.** _That's the Vongola secret,that's the Guardians _**Sin**_ .

* * *

" _**Your a fool ,Dame-Tsuna. Beside been a dame ,your the most dense person I saw into my life.**_ "

Reborn mumbled silently ,as he pulled his "_**gun**_" back from his _**apprentice **_neck . The said **_apprentice_** frowned deeply at his tutor words. Tsunayoshi Sawada hates when peoples keep secrets from him . You could say that he is the most curious person that you could imagine ,but that makes him the cutest person as well .

" _**Oh! Come on ,Reborn! Even now when I am the Vongola boss ,you keep secrets from me ... I have the right to know of why you asked me that question!** _"

The young boss demanded, moving around with his chair , trying to copy the commanding and calm voice that the Ninth had when gives orders around to his Guardians ,and to Reborn himself. He even tried to look as serious and boss-like as much as he could ,but somehow it was funny to watch the young man trying to be something that he is not . The Hitman grinned ,amused by the tentative of his student to order him around .

" _**Good try ,Dame-Tsuna .You need years of experience and to win my respect ,if you want to order me around.**_ "

Reborn quickly make the situation clear for his student ,who pouted cutely then sighed deeply ,adverting his gaze from his piercing tutor one. That sighed was pretty much of annoyance , but it was of disappointment as well . Reborn grinned a little hiding his face with the black,elegant fedora.

~ _**Do not worry ,Dame-Tsuna! You'll find out soon as to what I was talking about**_ .~

Were the simply whispered words into the present boss ear, before the owner of that voice to walk out from his student office before the said student would even react .

" _**Reborn...** _"

Was the simple name which escape the boss lips ,a silent plead for the hitman to come back and explain himself and all this mystery.

* * *

" _**I never through you were so impatient to see Tsunayoshi ,Hibari-kun!**_"

The present Mist Guardian of the Vongola family teased around ,making a certain already pissed off Cloud Guardian .Into the present ,they were both into a limo send by the said boss himself ,to pick up his two guardians from the airport.

" _**One more word herbivore and I'll bite you to death!**_ "

The Vongola Cloud Guardian ,Hibari Kyouya said his tonfas now at the Mist Guardian neck ,who was grinning from ear to ear already used to his short-tempered partner. From when they had took their titles seriously, Tsuna had decided to pair the Guardians two with two ,making pairs.

_**Storm will go with Rain**_

_Sun will go with Thunder _

_**And finally Mist will go with Cloud .**_

Honestly if you asked anyone ,they would tell you that this is the stupidest idea anyone could think about ,but because Tsunayoshi was the boss they had to obey ... Still ,what normal minded peoples would obey such a stupid order?! None I tell you! But the Vongola Guardians aren't normal minded peoples .They are deeply in love peoples, who would do anything for their boss.

" _**Calm down ,Hibari-kun. We will see Tsunayoshi soon enough ,so you don't have to be so irascible.** _"


	3. Chapter 3- The madness of a Hitman

**_Author:_ **Dark Yami Angel

**_Summary:_**It was passed trough the rings from the first family time .It is nothing more, and nothing less but one feeling . The connection of the Vongola boss with his Guardians is far more deeper and greater than anyone can imagine .Devotion,admiration,adoration,respect all can wrapped with a ribbon into one thing which is **_L_**._**O**_._**V**_._**E.** _That's the Vongola secret,that's the Guardians _**Sin**_ .

* * *

Funny , don't ya think so ?! All of this masquerade is funny , more hilarious fro the **World Greatest Hitman **which can't honestly believe that the _idiot _of his apprentice , excuse ex-apprentice, hadn't even figure it out about the effect that he has onto his _Guardians. _But who can blame them ? He had to admit it , which was quite hard by the way , that his apprentice had evolved into a wonderful fighter and into a charming man. He was quite the center of attention at any party of which he was invited, not to tell that all the ladies were onto him , dragging with it the jealousy of his _Guardians_ .

_**" Those guys are such idiots! If I had been them , I would had told Dame-Tsuna directly about my feelings . "**_

Reborn thought , closing his eyes as he fall back somehow exhausted , onto a leather arm-chair . For Vongola's shake and for Tsuna's shake , he had decided to move in the same house with the Guardians and the present Boss, just to make sure that those idiots are going to confess their love for their Boss, before the Hitman force them to do so under a rain of bullets. Gently, he picked the small cup of tea which rested onto the small table beside his usual chair. Anelize, the house keeper must had placed it right there , knowing that he'll need it later. The mint tea , his ussual mint tea , is the only thing that can calm down the now furious Hitman .

" _I swear! That idiot would be the death of me! _"

Reborn mumbling , scenes of his _adventures _with Tsuna from when he was just a teenager which flashed before his eyes, made the Hitman to smile just a tinny bit. Never into his life he had so much adventures with a apprentices! It's true , that he took his previous apprentices into missions but along-side Tsunayoshi and his _Guardians_ , Reborn had finally found a way to break his curse. It happened 5 years ago , 2 years after the fight with _Checker Face. _

* * *

_ " Is that really you , Reborn ?! " _

_Tsunayoshi Sawada aka the in training Tenth Vongola Boss was feeling more happy than he ever felt into his life. His chocolate brown eyes were studying closely the new figure , which pomp out of the sudden into his bedroom , smirking and calling him a ' **Dame-Tsuna **' . The said person eyebrow arched as a smooth smirk appeared onto his lips. He simply nodded his head as a ' yes ' and the future boss jaw dropped in surprise . But of course ,that he knew that Reborn true form wasn't that of a baby . Reborn himself had told him but him stupidly enough , couldn't had found himself to imagine how Reborn looked in reality.  
_

_A gasps of realization escape the young Boss mouth when his mind drifted back to the ' Arcobaleno war ' and at the stranger who had helped him so many times into that war.  
_

_" That man ... You were ! "  
_

_Tsunayoshi almost shouted. Reborn grinned, gently shaking his head as he pocked his apprentice forehead. His fedora was covering his features pretty well , but the tone of his voice was betraying him . Reborn tone of voice was a mix between playfulness and worry .  
_

_" I can't believe you didn't figure it out , Dame-Tsuna! I thought I had trained you well . "  
_

_The tone of Reborn voice made Tsunayoshi to smile amused. His tutor can really care. He had come to this conclusion over the adventures that they shared. At first , to him seem like a Demon escaped from Hell just to torture poor Tsuna, but over the time he had came to realize that Reborn is more human that he can imagine .  
_

_" Sorry , I was caught up in how to save you , I didn't quite paid attention that you saved me as well . "  
_

_To his apprentice words, Reborn burst into a loud laugh , making the younger of them to gasps in shock . Reborn had just laughed ?! Was he hearing things ?! Reborn shook his head then sighed softly, knelling down in front of him and said out loud__  
_

_" I am at your disposal , Vongola Tenth! "  
_

* * *

Reborn let out a loud groan at the memory . Into that night he had let emotions overflow him . In that night, he had himself bask into the warm feeling which Tsuna's actions had give it to him .He had let himself fall into the darkness of his mind , let himself been overtook by the warm , strong desire of been as close as he can to his apprentice. But no , he had come to the conclusion that madness inside his head, never can come out to play . He can never , ever allow himself to show any weakness nonethless to Tsunayoshi Sawada.


End file.
